Eternal Condemnation
by Shaynie
Summary: As Hisoka's curse marks begin to change, more and more cases swamp the shinigamis - though neither seems to have an answer the two are inexplicably combined
1. Lost Identity

This is the result of what can only be called a very regrettable over abundance of nervous energy and jolt.

And I want to dedicate this to Kelly, just cause she writes so well and apparently can't figure that out ^_^. We're behind you!!!! *Holds up a big flag* everyone go check out "Come to Me"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hisoka leant back into the stiff office chair, toying absently with the buttons on his green shirt. He was, seemingly inadvertently, directly in the path of the sunlight falling through the window, and it made his hair glow softly, leaving the impression of a halo.

He closed his eyes absently, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. He was suffering from one of his mind grains, and was loath to admit it to anyone. They had been coming more and more frequently of late, though he was not sure why that was happening. 

Hisoka sighed; willing the stress to drain away from his body, though he knew it would not work. He had too much to do to give up for today, Tsuzuki was fully incapable of doing any paper work that required more then a signature or a vague description of events. He also felt the need to both Hisoka when he was _redoing_ the work that Tsuzuki was supposed to have done in the first place, which was probably one of the reasons Hisoka had begun to suffer from his headaches more chronically then usual. The reason may have come from any number of things, though the boy thought it's best issue would most likely have come from the continual insomnia he seemed to suffer from. 

There had been a great deal of stress to deal with recently; however, simply because Tsuzuki seemed to be oblivious to his partner's obvious plight. Hisoka had saved the man from Tohda's fires in Kyoto, though Tsuzuki himself had been bent on self destruction that had not stopped the ever-childlike Hisoka from running into the fires and begging for Tsuzuki to reconsider.

Unfortunately Tsuzuki had refrained from mentioning the incident as soon as both Hisoka and he had fully recovered. Which had left the green-eyed shinigami more then a little disturbed, and quite possibly adding to the increasing testiness of the teen.

 Hisoka shook his head, moving out of the light and trying to refocus his thoughts. It was not easy with a constant pounding sounding around him, but he managed somehow. 

He had almost begun to feel like normal when Tsuzuki bounded into the room, carrying a chocolate donut, and looking as very pleased with him self.

Hisoka almost yelled at his inued partner, but kept his reserves in check. That was, until Tsuzuki flying ninja glomped him after gobbling the donut. 

Hisoka sweatdropped, glaring at his partner. "Let go." He whispered, his voice low and full of promise for violence.

Tsuzuki looked at his partner in confusion. "Demo…Hiiiiiiiiii-chhaaaannnnnnn!!! I wanted to know if you wanted to go to Chijou with me for lunch! © I'm paying!!! Tatsumi gave me a bonus for the last assignment. ©©©"

Hisoka squirmed out of his partner's clutching hands and attempted to stand up, headache now back in full force. Hisoka had almost stood up to his full height when a wave of dizziness passed over him, threatening to bring him to his knees. Instantly Tsuzuki had jumped away, a serious look filling his usually carefree face. The violet-eyed man grabbed Hisoka around the waist, settling him on the desk. 

"What's wrong Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked, his voice quiet.

"Nn..nothing…" Hisoka managed to gasp out. He had been able to hold off until this point, he could continue to do what was expected of him, and then he could return to his depressingly empty apartment and try to sleep. It had become an unending pattern for the youngest shinigami in Meifu since their last mission. He would go to work, and manage to do as much as possible at work, often doing more then was technically required of him. He would then return home and clean the minimal mess he had made with his breakfast dishes. He would then attempt to make dinner, though often he just forgot entirely and tried to loose himself in a book. He eventually had given up on sleep, there had seemed to be no point as his nights were filled with nightmares and half true visions that seemed to coat the word in cyanide, sweet and bitter until consumed.

The headaches too had become an aspect of life he had begun to expect, something to deal with and brush off as soon as it was convenient to do so. After so many days, and many ineffectual drugs he had just given up on trying to end them and had come to expect them. That meant that Tsuzuki would most likely reprimand him as soon as his condition became known, but Hisoka just could not seem to care. There was nothing for him anywhere in the world. He had ceased to be a human as soon as his parents had placed him in a cell at seven years old. When they had begun to call him a monster, his existence had shattered, leaving a broken shell of power where there had once been a bright, energetic, and completely lovable child. The boy that Hisoka was had ceased to exist, and the fractured spirit that he was now had come to exist. That was why he couldn't fight off Muraki, because deep down he wanted to have someone have dominance over him. 

Hisoka knew that if someone claimed him he would have a place, he would be able to follow orders. His existence would no longer be plagued with unending questions that would never be answered. He had found himself slowly but surely wishing Muraki would come and reclaim him, so that he could be fixed. 

"**Never** think that…" The whisper from beside the boy came out so fiercely, that the boy almost fell off the ledge he was sitting on. He felt arms slowly cradle him and smelled what could only be classified as Tasuzuki's smell. The man was living proof that contradictions could exist without quandary. He smelt of cinnamon and sweat, his entire essence fully viewable in his eyes. An amethyst gaze that could leave you lost forever. Hisoka tried to rein his trembling mind, but found to his frustration that he couldn't. He was projecting on all levels of emotion, and his slight telepathy had slipped out of his control once again.

"Wha…what?" Hisoka finally managed to choke out, though the words themselves were difficult to form.

"**Never** think that you should exist only as someone else's plaything Hisoka. You are the most enigmatic person I have ever met, but that does not mean that I can't realize that you are also one of the best I have ever met." Tsuzuki sighed. "I would have died…" He smiled sadly. "Had you not come, I would have died, without anyone to question it. So don't think you're worthless."

Hisoka smiled a bit at the man, trying to give him some confidence that he didn't believe that. Hisoka knew that his existence was a lie, a secret, as he name dictated. He would never be able to survive without people like Tsuzuki. Their selflessness made his selfishness all the more tangible, he was a juxtaposition of all that was horrible in the world. That's why he kept such a cold exterior, if he allowed even one person to know him, even slightly, he would never be able to stop crying. He was a pathetically weak person, without a way to prove his goodness.

That was why he had saved Tsuzuki, not because he thought the man should stay, but because he needed the constant reminder of that pain, of that…wrongness in him.

Hisoka suddenly felt hands on his shoulder, shaking him hard, like a rag doll.

"Hisoka." Tsuzuki said, his voice cracking as he managed to get the green orbs to focus on him. "What…happened to you? You've been acting oddly since the last mission, as if you are an entirely different person. You haven't even called me an idiot once. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Hisoka only glanced at the man curiously, looking around the room disinterestedly. There seemed to be piles of papers flying everywhere, and it seemed like there was something he should do about it, but it didn't occur to him to care overmuch about the fear that was obvious in his partner's eyes.

For the first time in two weeks, Hisoka slept.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The boy awoke to find himself in the sick room, somewhat of a normal occurrence for him, thus it didn't seem to matter to him to ask why he was in the sick room.

It did confuse him; however, when he found he was strapped quite forcefully to the mattress, and he could only move his head slightly. He felt slightly buzzed, his body felt weightless and he slowly noticed his surroundings. The austereness of the room had never seemed to bother him, but now the constant white was difficult to bear with the sun glaring off the walls. He noticed that there was an IV set up beside him and there was a multitude of different medicines dripping into his arm. Again, he simply bypassed that information and sat for what seemed to be hours, though what may have only been a few moments. He felt like his head was stuff with cotton, it was difficult to think, and he wondered vaguely how his body was working without him, but he dropped the question out of sorts.

Until Watari walked in, looking as happy as can be.

"Eeehhh. Bon! You're awake. That's good news!" the genki scientist almost pounced the boy, fixing another IV bag onto one of the empty ones.

"eetoooo…" Hisoka murmured. "Watari-san…what happened?" 

Watari grinned, shooing 003 off his shoulder as he checked on the boy. "Well, Tsuzuki brought you in here about a week ago, saying that you had been acting strange lately, so I did a few checks. But you reacted badly when I tried to take blood so we had to restrain you!" Watari smiled at the boy. "So we thought it was best just to give you a mild sedative for now, just until we figure out what's wrong."

Hisoka looked at the older man confused. "What do'ya…mean?" he slurred.

"Well, you started to fight with us, though it did seem like you weren't really there so bon…what's the last thing you remember?" 

Hisoka shrugged. "Umm…the mission that we did a couple days. I remember coming back here. I guess…I think that's it. How long has it been since then?" 

Watari looked at the boy confused, his mouth set in a puzzled expression. Then he smiled again. "Only about a day or so…well…I'll be back in a few minutes. We'll just try and get you all rested up, ne!"

Hisoka nodded, and feel asleep almost instantly as soon as Watari moved away from him.

"This…is not good" The scientist murmured to 003, who chirped happily in response.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Tatsumi sighed when he heard the pounding on his door. He has been in the middle of reorganizing the accounts for the next year again, and he felt all his planning slip through his fingers. "Come…" He yelled, his voice showing none of the tension that was usual for him. He looked up in surprise when he realized that though the door had been opened the person had not entered. He looked at the green-eyed boy in surprise.

"Kurosaki-kun. What are you doing here? I thought you were in the middle of an illness."

"Eh..hai. I woke up in the sick room, but Watari-san said I could leave if I wanted. I just wanted to ask you something Tatsumi-san."

Tatsumi looked at the boy critically, noticing the dark circles under the eyes, and the fact that boy was leaning almost fully on his door frame to stand up. 

"What is it Kurisaki-kun. I'm a little busy right now, can it wait?"

Hisoka shook his head vehemently, almost tipping himself over in the process. "Tatsumi-san…how long has it been since our last mission?"

Tatsumi looked at the boy confused, his eyes lost. "Well, it's been around 2 weeks since you came back from the warehouse. Why?"

Hisoka nodded slowly to himself, sweat appearing on his forehead. "I thought so…" He muttered. "Why…can't I remember then?"

Tatsumi looked at the boy curiously. Kurosaki-kun was a welcome addition to their "family" in Meifu, but he did spend an inordinate amount of time in the infirmary, no matter what they did. This illness that the boy seemed to have developed seemed to have come from something entirely different, though, and it seemed best that the boy be returned to the medical wing. He moved towards him quietly and was surprised when the boy flinched as he came nearer.

"Kurosaki-kun…I'm going to take you back to the infirmary. We'll talk to Watari-san when we get there allright?"

Hisoka nodded weakly and was about to exit the room when he was literally bowled over by Tsuzuki. The shinigami looked at his partner curiously for a few moments before turning towards his mentor. "Tastumi…I think you should come see this. Kachou is very upset. There's a new case and it's been bumped up to priority because there's been soooo many people killed, but there's nothing we can do because the Earl has said that neither Hisoka or I can go for some reason, but none of the other pairs are ready, most of them are busy with other cases just as important…So…what should we do?"

Tastumi looked at the partners in front of him, and he sighed. "Tsuzuki, take Kurosaki-kun to the infirmary. I'll go talk with Kachou…."


	2. Morphisms

I'd like to thank Literary Eagle, Sakurakumagrou, Elle-FaTe2x1, Starza, Dorian Gray, and icediamond for reviewing! Sorry it took so long but my exams sorta took priority ^_^

Kelly – Ahh…payback's so much fun isn't it :p And I figured you could use it!

_Disclaimer_

No, I own nothing that is as cool as these characters :p The story has some really dark overtones to it, so if you don't like dealing with that… well – you may want to go check out another story!

On with the show, ne?

Oh…and this is not a full chapter of Hisoka angst ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~

Tatsumi pushed his glasses up closer to his eyes, looking at the chief with flashing eyes. Konoe looked back at Tatsumi belligerently, his eyes showing an unyielding resolve on this issue.

"Why?" Tatsumi finally asked.

"Because Kurosaki-kun is clearly not able to go and Tsuzuki would do nothing on the case if his partner wasn't there. We need to have at least two pairs on this mission and the only way I can do that is if I pull some off of one case and move others onto another." Konoe was starting to look slightly panicked, his eyes darting nervously.

"I have to ask you and Watari to cover this one Tatsumi." Konoe finally concluded. Konoe waved the other man off as Tatsumi opened his mouth to protest. "I know you have duties here Tatsumi, but Enma said this had to be dealt with now. Go and tell Watari – you leave immediately."

Tatsumi bowed, uttering an obedient "hai". He turned to leave swiftly, walking briskly towards the infirmary. As he walked he noticed the emptiness of the office and sighed inwardly. They were not the smallest division, but it seemed they constantly had the most work in the Shokan division, and it fell to him to make sure the office was running. 

That had obviously become slightly lax in the last year, he berated himself intrernally. Ever since Tsuzuki and Kurosaki-kun had returned, scathed but alive, from Kyoto he had not paid as much attention as he theoretically should have. 

Tatsumi shook himself slightly, realizing that he had arrived. He glanced into the infirmary to view the three of his subordinates who were left in Meifu. They all looked decidedly worried as they examined something that seemed to be on Hisoka's arm. Tatsumi walked into the room quietly and leaned over Watari to see what they were all staring at.

~*~*~*~*~

Tsuzuki sighed as he steered his partner back to the infirmary. He seemed a bit taken aback when Hisoka did not automatically shrugged him off, but he couldn't hide the elation it granted him. Hisoka was finally letting him close…well – closer.

Things had definitely been strained since they had returned from chijou, but neither Hisoka nor Tsuzuki had really wished to discuss it – thus the matter had been dropped. Unfortunately, the gap had been increasing into other things lately, and that had caused Tsuzuki at least to be slightly worried.

"Will you stop that" Hisoka said irritably after a moment. "You're radiating way too much…put your shields back up."

Tsuzuki started then quickly put his mental shields back up. "Gomen ne, Hisoka-chan" He tried lightly, but Hisoka just stifled a moan and they continued on towards the infirmary.

Watari greeted them just as they arrived, and he looked at Hisoka with a happy smile on his face. "Don't worry about it bon, I'm sure I'll find something soon that'll help. For now, why don't you just take a sedative?"

Hisoka flinched away from Watari as if the genki-waves radiating from the man were paining him. He did not resist when the blonde scientist threw a cup in his hand, and he drank the concoction without a second thought. Watari looked on eagerly and he seemed disappointed when there was no obvious bang or change in the boy looking back at him dejectedly.

Tsuzuki looked at the scientist suspiciously but he had his attention drawn back to Hisoka in a nanosecond. The boy whimpered slightly, clutching at his head. Tsuzuki scooped him up and deposited him on the bed nearest to them and rubbed his back gently. 

The boy lay on the bed, writhing in agony for what seemed to be years but what in reality was only a few minutes. After the attack passed, Hisoka lay gasping for breath, sweat beading on his brow. Finally, he looked up to see Watari and Tsuzuki staring at him in horror.

"What…is it?" He gasped out, shoving his hair out of his face with his hand. 

Watari shook his head, his eyes wide, and grabbed Hisoka's arm. The boy looked at him in bewilderment for a moment then suddenly realized what they were staring at. 

His curse marks.

The marks were something he was constantly unsure of – they were part of him as much as being Tsuzuki's partner was – it meant that Muraki still lived, that he still breathed and that the white-haired psycho who had claimed him as his puppet four years before still preyed on **other** innocent people. But now…they were something that seemed completely alien.

The original marks flared red, and looked like some odd Aztec design. Now the marks were moving, as if something was flowing _through_ them. They still maintained their regularly shape, but the marks moved in a snake-like way, and as they moved their colour changed. What was a blood red turned slowly to a violet to a midnight blue and ended in black. But even as they watched the colours changed again, as if it was in a constant flux of sunset hues – subtly changing the curse marks as they went. It was to this scene that Tatsumi entered. 

"Wha…What's happening to me?" Hisoka finally managed to utter.

Tsuzuki shook his head, running his finger along the lines. He shuddered when he began to examine the changes they were making, not quite knowing why.

"Watari…it's…changing the curse."

Watari glanced at the marks again and nodded. He started to follow the lines, almost ripping off Hisoka's shirt in the process, and as he did so he began to map extra lines on the already created infrastructure. Slowly, the lines he drew began to take shape _above_ Hisoka's body and after a while they began to crackle slightly with energy – causing the boy to almost double over with pain. Watari gasped and looked at the boy in concern.

"Watari…What can we do?" Tsuzuki asked, his voice small.

Watari shook off his shock and began to take pictures of the new curse marks, motioning to Hisoka to take off his shirt. "I'll have to examine them and input the marks in the computer to see if there's any precedent for this…though I doubt there will be." 

Tatsumi finally interjected. "Do it quickly. Konoe wants us to finish a case asap."

Watari looked at the secretary in confusion then finally nodded. "It'll take a little while for the computer to cross reference with the library – until then I'll get one of the gushoushin to look into, ne Bon?"

Hisoka nodded weakly as Watari began to photograph the navy marks.

Tsuzuki walked over to his partner and began to redraw the pathway he had done earlier and was suddenly struck with something. "Watari…what could have done this? It would have to be…stronger magic then Muraki's to bend it like this…right?"

Watari nodded gravely and looked at Hisoka in concern. "It takes someone with the equivalent of double the magical strength to change a curse like the one on Bon. But, that doesn't mean that the person who changed the curse has that much magic all the time – most of the time magic this complex requires stored energy to finally complete – but that stored energy can come from anyone. When Muraki did this to bon he had just killed someone, and he took this energy to properly introduce the curse. If you remember," and at this he looked at Hisoka with sorrow. "Muraki had to visit Hisoka multiple times during the next three years to make sure that the curse was still in place – only after significant spiritual energy could a curse of this power continue on even into the afterlife. To change something like that…would take extensive knowledge about both the caster and the cursed – as well as having a huge amount of energy stored."

Tatsumi cleared his throat. "Watari-san…we must get going soon."

Watari nodded then turned to Tsuzuki once more. "Before I go I'll leave a message for the gushoushin." He turned and fled back towards the back of the infirmary and retrieved what looked to be a bottle of a sludgy green liquid. "Give this to bon every two hours…it'll slow down his metabolism and keep him sleeping." Tsuzuki nodded and with those finally instructions Watari and Tasumi translocated out.    

Tsuzuki turned back towards Hisoka with a bright smile on his face. "Did you want some tea, Hisoka-chan?"

Hisoka shrugged indifferently, staring down at his arm in fascination. The marks were shiftly slowly, even he could tell that, and though it scared him it also meant that he would be able to get on with his life now. If the curse marks left…maybe he could move beyond the stage where he found himself wondering if he should go back to the insane doctor…even if Muraki didn't really want to have him any more…only to control him. If he could get beyond that, then maybe he could become a real person. 

But that meant beating whatever this new problem was – and he wasn't sure he _could_ beat it.

He assumed that the thing had happened somewhere on their last assignment, but try as he could, the memories were all hazy. All he could remember was that it had been routine…until. Until what?

"Tsuzuki?" He finally called, looking for his partner, only to realize the man wasn't in the room anymore.

"Tsuzuki?" He called again, a little bit louder this time, and again there was no response. He sighed, there was no way he could find the man physically, he knew that without a doubt. He could hardly move, though that may have been more from Watari's potion then anything else. Hisoka closed his eyes, easing himself back onto the bed, and tried to search for Tsuzuki with his empathy.

Only to find a barrier.

Hisoka probed the barrier, frowning slightly in concentration. The barrier itself seemed to be built like a net, around his body. It was bright neon green that seemed somehow threaded in with the new curse marks, but they went away from his body as well, though he couldn't tell where to…all he could tell was that it went somewhere out…and down. The net completely hemmed his empathy in, which meant it must be a new addition to his symptoms. Adding this to his memory loss made it feel like he was back in the hospital, where his loss of empathy had, at first, been a blessing, though eventually it has come to be something far, far worse. Loosing his empathy had made him completely cut off from everyone, the only people he had seen had come in through a haze of drugs and he had never been able to tell whether they had been real or not. Hisoka finally pulled out of his search and realized that he was being shook roughly. 

Tsuzuki Asato had watched his young partner for the last hour and he had not so much as twitched, not when he had dropped the tea on the ground, not when he had yelled his name, not when he had started shaking him. He had almost given up when his partner looked up at him blurrily, his green eyes now tinged with a cerulean cast at the edges and had murmured a slight apology. 

Tsuzuki had promptly grabbed the bottle of medicine and poured a liberal dose of the ooze down his partner's throat. It was only when Hisoka had finally dropped into a heavily drugged sleep that he even dared to try and scan him lightly.

What he found startled him more then anything else, and he knew, without a doubt, that he was in way over his head.

His first reaction was to call Watari back from their mission…but he knew that would most likely be one of the worst courses of action.

So he fell back to his second plan. He summoned SohRyu – and his son, Kijin….

~*~*~*~*~*~

So..it was peppered with Hi-chan angst ^_^ shoot me.

By the way, this is following…kind of hugely…through the manga storyline – though I did borrow a few anime-isms


	3. Pain leads

Inami – please don't break any more glasses – you may scare people off ^_^

Twylise – You know…so am I. Just kidding. It's going to take a little for him to come.

Literary Eagle – Isn't it fun to torture Hi-chan though? He's got such sad eyes…we'll get him some recompense eventually.

Aspara – Well, thanks for the review – it's going to be quite a ride.

Icediamond – glad someone caught that :p That's a change I made – in the hospital Hisoka could actually "feel" everything…I thought I'd take it down a different road for the sake of this fic.

Yukie-chan- Yeah…yay for Tsuzuki-Hisoka…it's going to very "light" though.

Dorian Gray, Empath-no-tenshi, elle – thanks again ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~

The dragon shikigami was used to coming in for Tsuzuki as a "big gun", SohRyu was only called in when there was a great disaster. So to be called into the infirmary, with no enemies in range was something that he definitely was baffled about. To see Kijin standing beside him made him even more confused.

But Tsuzuki wringing his hands in front of him was not something that he could be confused about.

"Tsuzuki-san…what is the problem?" He finally asked after a moment of silence. He jumped when his son gave a gasp of surprise and ran forward towards one of the beds, silk robes swishing as he did. SohRyu turned and stared as Kijin began to poke and prod at Tsuzuki's partner. SohRyu walked over towards the hospital bed at a more stately pace and looked down at the blonde. 

Tsuzuki watched SohRyu's face blanche slightly, then the shikigami recovered his composure quickly. SohRyu turned towards his master and Tsuzuki bit back a cry of startlement.

"Tsuzuki-san…" SohRyu's voice held a hard edge to it. "How long has it been since your partner developed this?"

Tsuzuki jumped, inu form jumping out, and eeped slightly. "Um…ano…" He babbled. "Well…it's only been about a day, but he's been acting oddly since our last mission."

SohRyu nodded slightly, looking abashed. His gaze went pensive and he looked at Kijin curiously.

"What do you think?" He finally demanded.

Kijin jumped away from his examination of the unconscious teen. "I don't know Tousama. If he had been in our country before…"

Tsuzuki looked over at the boy shikigami uncertainly. "Have you seen this before Kijin?"

Kijin jumped again, this time his attention focused on Tsuzuki. "Iya, Tsuzuki-san. I don't think so…it looks like something I have seen before but not quite. Is there anything about the last mission that could account for this?"

Tsuzuki shook his head. "It was a normal case for us…although Hisoka did get separated from me for a little while. I…I can't say for sure then…"

Tsuzuki sat down on one of the chairs, running his hands through his hair in exasperation. He sighed, feeling defeated. He had always strove to protect his younger partner from whatever he could…but like with everything else he had failed at it. He looked sorrowfully at Hisoka and tried to pull himself back together. The boy still needed him, even if it seemed useless at this point he would try to help him through this.

Kijin rested his hand on Hisoka's forehead, grimacing as he felt the heat. "Tousama…we have to do something about this."

"What is it Kijin?" 

"There is a strong fever…and it seems to be getting worse. We must take him back to Tenkuu with us. He may not have the power to beat this here, but we can sustain him there."

SohRyu looked at the power in perplexity for a long moment. Although he would never tell Tsuzuki this, what Hisoka's curse was being altered to was something that held the power to completely disrupt his world. A few centuries back one of the other low level shikigami's had gained odd curse marks while on earth in a shinigami's care. When he had returned, after weeks of being tended to by his master, his once red eyes had been turned purple, and his powers had taken a new form. Gyushon had been a defensive fire shikigami when he had left, to replace what he had lost he had become a highly powerful water shikigami with _attack_ skills. Unfortunately – he had also lost almost all control of his powers and he was highly virulent.

The Emperor had only requested his death after one quarter of their world had been destroyed and more then half of the shikigami's had also "gained" the illness – though once Gyushon had been eliminated they had lost the sickness. It had seemed odd to him then, but the Emperor had ignored it and thus he had left the matter.

Now it seemed like maybe he should not have left it so easily.

Most denizens of their world had forgotten the illness, and yet Kijin still knew exactly what he was asking. Kijin remembered the illness very well… as he had been struck with it almost as soon as he had met Gyushon. Ah, the life of a healer.

SohRyu pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming. He knew how he was going to act…though he may come to regret it very shortly.

"Kijin…prep the boy for travel. We have very little time, and certainly not enough to await Wakaba's return so she may open the gate. We shall travel…carefully."

Tsuzuki looked at SohRyu in confusion. "How are we going without the gate being opened?"

SohRyu looked at the man in pity. "You cannot come yet Tsuzuki-san. We will bundle your partner between us, and situate him where he can gain some sense of himself back. We can only take one, and that is dangerous enough." The dragon lord lifted a hand as Tsuzuki's began to protest. "But we will be fine. As soon as Wakaba returns, I am certain you will be able to visit your partner…until that time you _must_ trust us."

Tsuzuki looked uncertain but he nodded slowly. He knew that SohRyu was hiding something from him…something important – but that did not mean the dragon lord would have to divulge the information to him. It was actually more to the opposite when dealing with SohRyu – one must be happy to receive _any_ information at all.

SohRyu turned back to his son and watched as he wrapped Hisoka carefully in blankets, his form being covered fully by the austere white of the infirmary's sheets. Tsuzuki felt a slight illness as he saw his partner being wrapped in what looked to be funeral bindings.

SohRyu noticed his master's shudder and shook his head regretfully. There was nothing more they could do. They had to return to their land and put the boy into quarantine in Tenkuu – else they find a new epidimic being formed. SohRyu noticed that Kijin was finished and motioned to Tsuzuki to bid his young partner goodbye.

"We will care for him as much as we can Tsuzuki-san." SohRyu murmured as the shinigami passed him.

Tsuzuki nodded numbly, turning to walk out the door. He felt more then he heard the two shikigami leave Meifu…his heart aching at the distance being created between himself and Hisoka.

"If only I could remember what happened to him…" He murmured to himself anxiously. "If only…"

"Asking for "if only"'s  will only bring more pain into your life Tsuzuki-san." Came a voice through Tsuzuki's fogged brain, and he looked up to see Tatsumi and Watari walk into the infirmary looking less then pristine.

"What happened Tatsumi?" Tsuzuki finally asked, his voice failing him slightly. 

Tatsumi shook his head. "We misunderstood what Konoe-kachou asked of us. I thought it was simple retrieval but there was a demon involved that definitely took a negative view of our interference."

Watari sighed behind him, cleaning his glasses. "Maa… It was bad I only had a few ofuda's with me and we had to rely on Tatsumi's reki to defeat it." He shuddered. "It was not a low level demon…but I am thankful it was not a general of Makai. I have to check on Bon…where is he?"

Tsuzuki sighed and began to tell them of SohRyu and Kijin's odd behaviour.

Watari muttered irritably when he learnt that Hisoka was no longer in Meifu but he knew why the shikigami's had taken him. That only left him research, which was just as interesting as a live subject anyways.

"I'll go continue my research then…I'll leave you two to discuss the issue." With that the blonde scientist bounced out of the room and started towards his lab.

Tatsumi looked at Tsuzuki and put an arm on his shoulder comfortingly. "We saw something that did disturb me though Tsuzuki."

Tsuzuki looked at his old partner in confusion. "What was it?"

Tatsumi sighed, fiddling with his glasses. "There was what felt like another presence there…an incredibly powerful magic was radiating around the area – but there was neither there Watari or I could discern as being out of place – it was as if there was no sign of anything ever being there – not even the demon that we had to destroy."

Tsuzuki looked around the room, confusion evident on his face. "That is definitely out of the ordinary – but I do not know how we can bring that and Hisoka's illness together. These could be unrelated incidences…though I doubt it."

Tatsumi nodded. "That is why I felt it important to tell you. Tsuzuki, you must not blame yourself for this. Kurosaki-kun is no less a shinigami then you are – he is very strong in many ways that you are not, as you are strong in ways that he is not. You both complement each other in hundreds of different ways." Tatsumi smiled a bit wistfully. "Remember to be strong for him…even if he is not here.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hisoka pulled himself out of his drug haze long enough to realize that he was definitely not in Meifu anymore. His senses slowly returned to him and he realized that he was being carried by infinitely gentle hands. He leaned into the touch and was startled to notice that he was in Kijin's arms.

"Ohayou Hisoka…" The boy shikigami whispered as he laid the shinigami into what seemed to be a large pool of water. It was only then that Hisoka realized that he was wearing nothing and a blush appeared very quickly after that revelation.

The shikigami giggled a little at his embarrassment, but he took great care to place the boy in the center of the same cavern, seemingly oblivious to the fact that he was soaking his silken clothing.

"You…You're clothes…are getting soaked…" Hisoka managed to choke out of a throat that felt close to being broken.

Kijin smiled sunnily at him and murmured a quick "they'll dry", before taking his hands out from underneath Hisoka.

The shinigami flailed for a moment, fearing that he would sink, but he slowly realized that he was floating half way in and half way out of the water. He also noticed a strangely pungent smell surrounding him. It was oddly consoling, and it went from his lungs to the very tips of his body leaving him feeling relaxed and free of pain.

"Sleep well Hisoka…we'll take care of you."

And he did…trusting that Kijin would keep his word.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I'm totally blanking out on this, what is the land that the shikigami's live in called?

Tousama is what Kijin calls SohRyu in the manga, so I just borrowed it. "Tousama" is an archaic polite form of tousan. In the modern world it's been shortened down to "Chichi" (like "Haha" for mother from kaasan)

Hmm…I blame the lack of updates on Ragnarok Online – so everyone blame Ian at Machall (www.machall.com) for introducing it to…well…everyone.


	4. Gather ye

Literary Eagle – It's going ^_^ Thanks for that…I needed it to continue the fic

Elle, Yuki, Yanagi – How's this…fast enough? Gomen nasai! It's been really hectic for me…but I shall persevere!

Ianmi- No…sadly I do not hold the keys to Saki's madness 0_0 – he actually kind of scares me…but let's not tell anyone one…

Yamatoforever- thanks…I forgot it *shrugs* I can't remember everything. And let's just see what they can do about it ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hisoka felt his mind drifting, consciousness a dream thousands of miles away. He felt alternatively hot and cold, and every so often he heard what he thought might be a soothing voice but he was so lost in a haze of fever dreams that he could not tell.

He did feel gentle hands urging him to drink on intervals, and he assumed it had to be Kijin, though he could not get enough energy to open his eyes to check.

Finally, after what seemed like days, he felt himself being carried again. He endeavored to use his empathy, trying to ascertain exactly where he was, but that only got him a sharp stabbing pain going through his head. He moaned, trying to struggle weakly, and was infinitely grateful when he felt cool hands touch his head. He felt a be spelled sleep claim his mind and he fell thankfully into it.

 When he finally awoke again Hisoka was no longer in the pool. He was in a large, ornate bed, and he had huge downy comforters piled over his body. He moaned slightly, clutching at his head, and Kijin was at his side in a moment.

Hisoka looked up blurrily to notice that the boy shikigami was not wearing his usual placid expression. Kijin was looking at him worriedly, and there was something else on his face that Hisoka could not identify. He wished, half heartedly, that he had his empathy back so that he could read him, but he could not bring himself to care. He was back to the "hospital apathy" that was his only defense against the utter loneliness of those institutions.

"How…How long?" Hisoka croaked after a few moments of silence.

Kijin jumped, then looked at the boy with his placid façade on once more. "Only a few hours Hisoka. This phase will pass, it may warp your perceptions of time for a few days, and the fever dreams will be very dark, but this phase will pass. There is no danger here."

Hisoka nodded. He felt that his strength was returning slowly and asked Kijin to bring him something to eat. The other boy nodded and turned to leave. Just as he reached the door, he turned back, looking at the shinigami inquisitively.  Hisoka looked at him quizzically, but the blue haired boy turned away and left the room.

Hisoka looked confused, and then fell back against the opulent bed, his energy spent from the limited movement he had just done. He looked around the room and realized that the room was much fuller then the normal guest rooms he had used last time he was in GenSouKai. The room was also larger, and seemed somehow richer…and more lived in… then the normal rooms. When he noticed the robes on one wall that Kijin normally wore, he realized with a start that Kijin had given him the room he normal would have slept in.

Of course…that was if the other boy was actually sleeping. Hisoka somehow doubted it. 

As Hisoka's scrutiny passed over the room he noticed that there were few personal affects even compared to his sparse apartment. 

Actually, it was odd, but it seemed to Hisoka that he was slowly becoming more coherent. He even felt parts of his empathy coming back to him, albeit much, much, weaker. He could tell that Kijin was near, though he could not tell anything else compared to his surroundings – all he could feel was the comforting sense of Kijin.

Hisoka smiled a little dreamily and allowed his shields to come down a little, so as to better immerse himself in the comforting presence of Tsuzuki's shikigami. While Kijin meant little to him in anything other then a platonic sense, he found the blue-haired shikigami to be strangely comforting – the calm the eternal youth possessed went through him and all allowed him to be more calm himself.

As he delved towards the mind of the shikigami, he slowly noticed that though this entity held the same calm _presence_ of Kijin, it seemed to have one insidious difference. What exactly it was he couldn't tell without going deeper and letting his shields become more lax. 

The shielding the boy now held around his mind was considerable, no matter what happened to his body, be he conscious or unconscious his shielding would never be deterred…unless he dropped them himself. Hisoka, letting his curiosity get the better of him began to unwind the layers of shielding around him…slowly becoming more attuned to the creature that was near him.

Which he realized…with a not-so-gentle start… was a very _bad_ idea.

The creature hidden underneath the guise of Kijin held layers of perversion that Muraki himself had not even come close to becoming.  It's essence was pure evil, it's psyche spreading over the shell-shocked boy's mind and completely overwhelming Hisoka.

_That's right boy…_

_Once the sakura bloomed for you,_

_Red torn over purple scarlet,_

_Bringing the master to bear over the servant._

_Together we've brought the one closest,_

_The one bound,_

_Back to the binding ground._

_Wait child…_

_Wait for the fun._

_We've just begun._

The voice that plagued him slowly faded after his diatribe was finished. The words, however, rang through his head, confusing and alienating his already besieged mind. He whimpered as he felt the curse marks covering his body tighten, the red slowly being retraced and entwined with blue. He felt as if his body was afire, pain converging on every part of his body and stealing the breath from his pale form. A pale sheen of sweat covered his body and he somehow found the energy in him to scream.

And finally his body let loose it's hold on consciousness and he fell, gratefully, into blissful unawareness.

~*~*~*~*~*

Kijin entered his bedroom with food for his charge and found him as he had for the past few days. The boy was still in what he assumed to be the regenerative sleep that they had laid upon him when he had first laid Hisoka in their lake under Tenkou. GenSouKai was a land of enchantment that had run off course with Earth years ago…GenSouKai had followed the laws of magics and sorcery, and Earth had followed the laws of science and the tangible. Thus had GenSouKai and the shikigamis outstripped their human counterparts in the ways of healing.

When Kijin looked at his young charge there seemed to be some change within the tormented face of Hisoka. Kijin laid his hands on the side of the boys face and pulled back, startled. Hisoka's temperature was so high that it had scalded his skin. There were sores on his hands, leaving him confused as how exactly something of this nature had happened.

Kijin picked the boy up quickly, and teleported himself to the lake. Feeling an eerie sense of déjà vu, Kijin walked towards the center of the lake, depositing the boy in the center of it, watching with fear as contact with the boy's skin set the water to bubbling, until eventually it cooled down the skin and used what seemed to be an inordinately large amount of energy to quell the warmth that had been radiating off the boys' body. 

After what seemed to be eternity to Kijin, Hisoka cracked his eyes open, moaning softly. "Ki…Kijin?"   The boy asked, his hand groping out for some sort of comfort.

"Hai…Hisoka-san… I am here." The shikigami murmured, brushing the sweat drenched hair out of Hisoka's face.

Hisoka smiled a little, seemingly relieved by that. "I…hurt…and I can't remember what happened again… how…how long have I been here?" 

Kijin paused, looking at the boy in consternation. "Hisoka-san you've been here for over five days. I can't say anything to you, but you seemed to be getting better…but this seems to be a decline."

Hisoka nodded, then grimaced as if in pain. "I remember…a voice…"

Kijin looked at the boy, once more in confusion. There had been no one save himself in contact with him for the extent of his time in GenSouKai. He looked at the boy, and passed his hand over his face. "Sleep now…the answers will come."

~*~*~*~*~

Tsuzuki returned to Meifu after what seemed to be weeks after he was sent out. The routine mission he had been promised had developed unforeseen complications, and it had taken him and Watari to subdue the ghost that had remained on earth. It had developed into something worse much faster then most ghosts did, and it seemed to have unnatural powers – even for something that was inherently unnatural.

When Tsuzuki returned it was to one pleasant surprise – Wakaba and Terezuma had returned from their own mission and he could…theoretically go to GenSouKai as soon as she had a moment.

Terezuma always became a problem, but he managed to get Wakaba away from her surly partner quickly and outlined the problem to her.

Of course she showed concern, but she knew that with the caseloads that everyone had there was no way for anyone else to leave. She quickly summoned the guardians and allowed them to open the gate. She gave Tsuzuki some food to bring to Hisoka and wished him a tearful farewell.

Tsuzuki himself paid only a cursory amount of attention to the girl as he left Meifu. His concern lay only with Hisoka at this point, and in finding a way to cure the boy from whatever ailment seemed to have afflicted him.

As he passed over the land he began to notice a change though. It seemed as if the entire world was deserted. Though it was not uncommon to see few shikigami's in one spot…there were _always_ a few wandering around the land in search of something.

The fact that the land seemed to be lacking _all_ life was something that Tsuzuki noticed right away. It was beyond odd to see a field around Tenkuu when he arrived at it…especially since that field was very strong.

He set on the ground, and was preparing to blast through it when SohRyu appeared on the other side.

The dragon lord looked preoccupied but he did notice Tsuzuki almost immediately. He allowed a slight tear in the shield to allow the shikigami in and then closed it behind his master seamlessly.

"SohRyu…" Tsuzuki murmured after a brief pause. His highest shikigami laid a hand comfortingly on his master's shoulder and looked at him compassionately.

"He has…changed." He whispered.

Tsuzuki gulped and nodded, straightening his back. "I…must go to him."

SohRyu nodded once and led the brunette towards Kijin's makeshift infirmary. As they passed through the hallways Tsuzuki noticed that though there did seem to be more life in Tenkuu then without, the only shikigami's he did see were his own.

"SohRyu…?" Tsuzuki questioned, his eyes looking dazed.

"We have our own layers Tsuzuki. We must respect the wishes of our own…and protect those that cannot know of what has happened and what we have brought into the land."

Tsuzuki looked at the dragon lord sharply and SohRyu held his hand up in protest.

"I will explain. Years ago there was an outbreak…and epidemic if you will…it infected almost all of the residents of GenSouKai at the time, and we still do not know what exactly caused it. It almost killed all of the infected shikigamis before the illness disappeared. What your partner has…seems to be like what afflicted us centuries ago. We cannot say for sure, but we have sent the majority of our land to another place so that they can be safe…theoretically."

SohRyu nodded apologetically to Suzaku who was forced to stop as they passed. She nodded unhappily to SohRyu before hurtling towards the library once more.

SohRyu looked at his shinigami master and sighed. "There is little I can say to make this easy…however I can say that Hisoka is receiving the best care we can grant him and we are sparing nothing in helping him… the marks grow ever more distorted."

SohRyu stopped before a deeply engraved mahogany door, tapping on it gently. Kijin appeared almost instantly, opening the heavy looking door effortlessly and bowing deeply to Tsuzuki.

"Hisoka-san has been asking for you Tsuzuki-san"

"H..hai" Tsuzuki said, moving into the room hesitantly. He saw his partner on the large bed and walked towards the boy carefully. Hisoka appeared to be meditating as he was sitting cross-legged on the bed, his eyes closed and his face serene. The curse marks were stark against his skin, the red fading in favor of a midnight hued blue. Tsuzuki whimpered slightly as he noticed how thin his partner had become and he sat down on the bed across from Hisoka hesitantly.

"Hisoka?" He finally said after a few moments of silence. Hisoka opened his eyes and turned towards him and smiled. The smile stayed for a few moments before the boy noticed the horrified expression on his partner's face.

"Tsuzuki…doushite? What's wrong?"

Tsuzuki looked at the boy uncertainly. "You're eyes Hisoka…they're…blue…"


	5. Pure Mourning

Eeto. * bows very low* Gomen Nasai. I know I haven't updated this in a *very* long time but I beg your forgiveness.

~*~*~*~*~

Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki in confusion. Of course his eyes were blue…they'd always been blue. He knew it was an abnormal colour for someone of Japanese decent to have but he had  never gotten quite that reaction before. And Tsuzuki knew him…and had known him for a long time.

I love your eyes Hisoka…I know you try to seem cold but your eyes express your true feelings…like a forest they seem to hold layers to them…

Tsuzuki's voice…coming through like a fog. But to compare his eyes to a forest. It seemed odd.

"Why does that bother you Tsuzuki? They've…always been blue." Hisoka looked at his partner, his empathic abilities granting him insight into Tsuzuki's thoughts. Tsuzuki may have high shields but because of the closeness between the two of them there was a bound that could leap between that…it always faded in and out but generally Hisoka could understand a bit about his partner.

The shock and concern that hit him almost left him lost in Tsuzuki's mind. As it was he couldn't push it away and was left hanging onto his head in confusion. 

Kijin came up behind Tsuzuki and laid a gentle hand on Hisoka's brow. It cleared his headache almost instantly and he looked at the other boy gratefully. Hisoka looked quizzically at the two men surrounding him on the bed as they shared a concerned look.

"What is it?" He finally snapped after a moment of silence. The two jumped guiltily and Tsuzuki looked at the ground perplexedly. Kijin sighed regretfully and sat on the bed next to the shinigami.

"Hisoka-san your eyes are most indefinitely not blue. They have always been green. Kijin leaned in to hug the boy but Hisoka jerked out of his reach, curse marks flaring to life. Tsuzuki and Kijin gaped at the boy again. The marks that had been so hideously red only the week before were now the same colour of his eyes. The marks were an ice blue, almost translucent in some spots. They seemed to be constricting and pulling at the same time, leaving the shinigami gasping for breath on his knees.

Tsuzuki reached for the boy, jumping to his feet in concern. He only made it close to Hisoka because of the kekai that jumped to push him away, it managed to not only push him away, he felt himself impact with the wall on the other side of the room. The energy of the kekai was strong, much stronger then Hisoka could ever have accomplished with his limited skills in 'jitsu and it glowed with an eerie grayish light. Tsuzuki screeched and attempted to batter at the kekai ineffectually, each time being thrown across the room, before giving up and staring at his partner in horror.

When Tsuzuki had come back to his senses Kijin had replaced his constant look of serenity and was assessing the situation. The fact that Hisoka was in pain was not one up for contention, that was painfully obvious. 

Kijin and Tsuzuki stared at the boy helplessly and after a few more moments the gray shield emitted a pulse of  pure iridescent light that blinded them and when they looked back…Hisoka was gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hisoka has fallen unconscious when he had disappeared and he had fallen into nightmarish blackness that seemed to drag his soul after it. He was lost in a maelstrom of catastrophic images, each of them depicting a more gruesome fate for his newly found loved ones. 

The worst for Hisoka was that he felt it. He felt their anguish and their pains as they "died", and though he knew the images were not real, he could not awake from them.

He saw Tatsumi disemboweled by his shadows. The shadow master left, in pieces, all over the offices he loved so well.

He saw Watari blown up in his lab, the acid he had just created burning through his skin. Leaving gore and naught else.

He saw Terazumi loose complete control and literally eat Wakaba as she tried to control his shikigami nature. 

He saw Saya and Yuma both shot by something he…and they…could not see. They had been forcibly kept apart in their last moments.

Finally, he saw Muraki and Tsuzuki. And Tsuzuki looked…happy. The man seemed willing to be involved with the sadistic doctor and both Tsuzuki and Muraki radiated pleasure when the Muraki took him repeatedly.

The last one made Hisoka retch, his mind shaking in its prison. 

Slowly, after the images faded away, he became aware of someone…no something else. The presence was a heavy weight on his mind and he ran through the blackness blindly, finally falling into what seemed to be a thick and viscous tar and being…trapped.

Slowly the presence came closer, the empathic traces becoming stronger and stronger, and seemingly becoming more for the besieged shinigami to bear. There were tears in his eyes, normally stoic expression left for an expression of extreme terror.

As the creature came towards him there seemed to be a strange grayish light approaching him as well, creating a slight absence of the extreme blackness all around him. Slowly the room came into focus, though the creature seemed no nearer to him then a few minutes before.

The liquid that held him prisoner was indeed some form of tar, though it was not bubbling and he seemed to have fallen right where a ledge was to hold him up straight. But there were odd well…it looked like it could be cave engravings but they were the most sophisticated art Hisoka had ever seen drawn on a cave wall. They depicted what seemed to be shikigami in human form all over the walls, all of them looked…relieved for some reason. Hisoka reached out to one of them, trying to see if he could match an empathic presence to the art and almost screamed as the thousands of grieving spirits crowded through his shields.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The boy felt a light tapping on his face and he awoke disoriented, his shields once more in place though he knew not how. He was laid on a very comfortable bed, though he did not know the place he assumed that he was at Tenkuu. 

He looked over and was surprised to find a shikigami he had never met tending to him. The crane shikigami was one of the most beautiful males Hisoka had ever seen. He walked towards him with an elegance and serenity that seemed out of place, but yet he displayed a beauty of face that not even Kijin had been able to match. It was adult, but kind, with a world-weary expression softened by a slight smile. His white hair fell down past his back and was left unadorned. His robes were made of some sort of iridescent white material that slowly turned to a dark blue at the edges. There were feathers decorating the edges of the sleeves as well. Hisoka felt himself drawn to him, and though he felt no empathic presence this did little to alert him, it in fact made him more comfortable and drowsy after the ordeals he had faced, internally and externally.

The shikigami walked towards him, his gait casually graceful, as if the shikigami himself did not know how beautiful it was.

Hisoka struggled up to a sitting position and the man rushed to his aid, assisting in lifting the feather-light boy into a more comfortable position. 

The man looked at the boy tiredly for a few moments, and then started to prepare a delicious smelling potion on the table beside the bed.

"…eeto?" Hisoka finally croaked out after a few unsuccessful tries. "Who…who are you?"

The crane shikigami turned to him with a beatific smile on his face. "I am Tsuru. I have been taking care of you in Kijin-san's absence. He is working with SohRyu-sama to help the other shikigamis find safety."

Hisoka nodded, trying to work it out in his head. Something about the strangers story did not seem to feel true, but it did not seem to be important so he shrugged it off.

"Demo…Tsuzuki wa doko ka?" 

"Tsuzuki had to return to meifu. Don't worry Hisoka…they will return as soon as they can."

Hisoka nodded, feeling lassitude fall over his body once more but the man touched his face lightly and Hisoka felt a strange surge respond through his body. 

"But… I think we may be able to deal with something with the two of them gone." The caress turned slightly deeper, the man cupping his face gently. Tsuru leant down and kissed his lips tenderly and Hisoka felt…paralyzed and unable to react. There was a voice that demanded that he stop this, that demanded he make the man leave but his body did not seem to wish to listen to that small voice. It was as if there was some sort of…need emanating from the other man and he had to respond to it. 

Slowly the kissing turned to something more, and the man leant forward onto the bed and took a feather from his robes and placed it on Hisoka's chest. The feather flashed suddenly and then disappeared into the blue of his curse marks, adding a feather shaped scar to the marks. 

It should have burnt. Instead the curse marks seemed to welcome it, and Hisoka found his body to be on fire, and his mind slowly began to shut down.

He was lost in a new range of emotions, his body answering to the heat and mugginess of his mind accordingly.

The man had disengaged the embrace as soon as the feather had been placed and the shield that had been kept around him slowly lowered.

Before Hisoka finally passed out he realized that the man's presence was familiar to him…

But then…his koibito had been near him all his life had he not?

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kijin walked towards the spot where Hisoka had disappeared and was surprised to see a note left on the floor.

We will meet again Kijin…and this time I will have the upper hand.

The blue writing left Kijin feeling dizzy, but he could not remember who had the same script. It tugged deeply at him, but there was nothing he could think of as to who it was.

The fact that there was a threat to him there meant nothing – that was commonplace in his mind. There were threats to the GenSouKai on occasion and, as SohRyu's son, he had received a number of threats to his person.

It had ceased to scare him when he realized there was no one in all of GenSouKai that could harm his father.

Kijin looked over at his shinigami master and realized he was missing. With Tsuzuki's current mindset that was definitely a dangerous idea. Kijin ran off to find his father…

~*~*~*~*~*~

SohRyu looked at his master in disapproval. As much as he himself did care for Tsuzuki's partner, Tsuzuki himself was in such a state of panic there was nothing that could be done until the hysterics were over.

When Kijin ran in, looking slightly out of breath and eyes wild, he nearly groaned. He though his son had more sense.

Shaking his head, he motioned Kijin closer. The boy edged towards him and left the note on the table in front of his father.

SohRyu looked at the note and nearly cursed aloud. This…did not bode well.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Black Mirror – Did that help a little? Or did that just make it more confusing? ^_^ I'll get it out soon

Yamatoforever, yukie-chan, Inami, & Elle – Ah yes…aren'y blue eyes fun…unfortunately know Hisoka looks exactly like Omi…which would just be weird ^_^

Empath – yeah I know…exams…bite ^_^

Inami – I'm not trying to! Gomen about the lateness demo…demo…Wait I don't really have a good reason. *gomen nasai!*

Literary Eagle – 0_0 not that much suspense!


End file.
